factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Major Cities
Many facts about the world were changed in the Factions Universe. The fact that many of the world powers recolonized America means that many cities were founded and others were changed. This page is for those cities. Altered Cities Denver The city of Denver was traded hands countless times as different powers invaded the Colorado region. The population is a mix between multiple races. The city became a financial hub for the nations of America and eventually, the world. It was the capital of Colorado and the only part open to foreigners. Colorado Springs Colorado Springs was captured by multiple powers at different times. After losing Denver, Britain made an effort to replace it with Colorado Springs. The attempt was a failure that left thousands homeless on the streets. The many rich that were attracted by the British stayed and as a result, the architecture is known worldwide. Mexico As a result of Britain's relocation efforts, Mexico City became the largest city in America, holding 15 million inhabitants. New Cities Davichatka Originally known as Nicholingrad, Davichatka was the capital of Russia's colonies in America and eventually Sagin, who changed the name to be more repectful of its rulers. The city also houses the continent's largest military base, Alexander Davich Joint Military Base, which contains 25,000 soldiers. Population: 5 million Contoller: Sagin Totyev Founded so that the Russian military could be transported from Poblev to America as quickly as possible, Totyev was a large port city in Alaska. Population: 2 million Controller: Sagin Marlinsk Marlinsk was founded fifty years after Totyev, to be used as an escape route for the Governor of the Russian colonies, in case of invasion. It was a large port city with a submarine base added later, by Sagin. Population: 2 million Controller: Sagin Alexandrev A city built on a lake in Canada as a resting point for Russian troops on the way to fight Sveallia. It was originally called Khruschev, named for the Governor of Sagin, but was changed to honor the liberator. Population: 2.5 million Controller: Sagin Kraznyow A city founded by Polish immigrants trying to escape the Czar's oppression in northern Montana. Population: 2 million Controller: Sagin 'Cenntreal' Originally a fort built by the French to keep the British out, Cenntreal's name was Fort Nultroit. After the city expanded around it, the name was changed. Population: 3 million Controller: Sagin 'Fort Linken' A city built around tourism, Fort Linken was once the home of the Russian 3rd Army, Alexander Davich's army that destroyed the Russian oppressors and liberated Sagin. Popluation: 800,000 Controller: Sagin Fort Sveagall A city built around tourism, Fort Svegall was the place where the Swedish troops, outnumbered and outgunned, heroically stopped the Russian advance and brought peace to the nations. Population: 1 million Controller: Sagin 'Anklain' Anklain was built so that the Swedish troops would have a stopping point on their way to America and so that a naval base could be built near America, but not in a place where ground troops could get at it. Population: 1.5 million Controller: Sagin Lagdorf Once a military compund, intended to protect the German colonies from Swedish attacks, Lagdorf became a burgeoning industrial town. The foundation of the Toltox corporation, which invented Kevlar and sold it to Sveallia and later Sagin, is what triggered the growth of Lagdorf. Population: 500,000 Controller: Sagin